Love is Blind
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: What happens when the love of your life will never be able to see you?
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

**Summary: What happens when the love of your life will never be able to see you?**

Starting school is one of the scariest things that any child or teenager ever has to go through. Brittany used to live in New York with her mom and her eight year old sister Kimberly but now she's moved to Lima, Ohio and is starting school at McKinley High.

"Have a good day sweetie," Linda Pierce yelled out of the car window and blew her a kiss, "I'll pick you up at three." Brittany nodded nervously and waved to her mom before walking through the doors of her new school. Jocks were pushing nerds up against lockers and cheerleaders were running down the corridors happily, their ponytails swinging in all directions. Brittany took a deep breath and maneuvered past them. The corridors were busy so she quickly headed outside to the field. It was sunny out and there were students sitting on the benches talking or doing homework and students down on the field. She caught sight of a blonde girl and a Latina playing a game of soccer with each other.

"Excuse me?" She asked, walking over. "I...I'm Brittany, I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn smiled, kicking the ball to her friend, "I'm Quinn, this is Santana."

"Hi," Santana greeted without looking at Brittany.

"You're really good at soccer," Brittany said as Quinn picked up the ball and handed some sort of white pole to Santana. Brittany looked confused as Santana took it from Quinn and thanked her. Quinn then linked arms with Santana and helped her to go and get her backpack that was lying on the grass.

"She's blind," Quinn informed Brittany, noticing how confused she looked.

"And she can play soccer?" Brittany asked, watching as Santana felt around for her bag with her cane before finally finding it and picking it up.

"Yeah," Santana spoke for Quinn, "There's a beeper in the ball so I can hear where it is."

"Oh," Brittany nodded, "Are you two able to help me find my classroom? I have Spanish first."

"San has that class too," Quinn smiled, "I usually walk her so I'll walk you as well, come on." Brittany thanked them as they headed back into the building. Just as they walked inside, they bumped straight into Finn.

"Who's that?" Santana asked nervously, gripping Quinn's arm.

"Watch where you're going Lopez," Finn scoffed as he walked off, "Oh wait, you can't."

"Who's that?" Brittany asked, watching Finn walk away.

"Finn Hudson," Quinn said, "Ignore him," she shook her head as she and Santana continued walking. Brittany followed in silence until they found the Spanish classroom. "So, this is Spanish then," Quinn said, "Mr Schue teaches it, you'll like him. I have a free period at the moment but I'll be outside when the class finishes so if you want to wait with Santana and then I'll meet you both after okay?"

"That sounds good," Brittany said, turning to Santana. Quinn smiled and walked off to do some private study time. Brittany looked at Santana and then at the classroom door. She thought about helping Santana walk inside but she'd never met a blind person before and honestly, she wasn't sure what to do or how to help. Santana just held the doorframe and walked in with her cane though.

"Morning Santana," Mr Schue greeted. Santana greeted him back and felt around for the desk that was right at the front. She sat down and lifted the lid of the laptop that was already sat in front of her.

"This is Brittany," Santana introduced Brittany to him, "She's new."

"Nice to meet you Brittany, why don't you take the seat behind Santana alright?" Brittany nodded and sat behind Santana, watching as she felt around the keys, tapping each one.

"How do you know what key to hit?" Brittany asked out loud, "Sorry, I...I don't mean to be rude."

"It's okay," Santana said and continued to type, "It's Braille, each key has dots on them and I feel around for what letter it is and stuff. It's pretty simple."

"Interesting," Brittany smiled, "I don't understand anything."

"It isn't too hard," Santana said, "Just follow what the book says."

"Okay class," Mr Schue said once everyone had arrived to the lesson, "Here are the results to last weeks test and the majority of you did very well, well done Santana," he said handing the test back to her, "You got an A."

"She must have cheated," Finn scoffed from the back of the classroom.

"I didn't," Santana said quietly.

"I'm sure you didn't cheat," Brittany told her, "Don't listen to her."

"I didn't cheat," Santana said. She and Brittany didn't speak for the entire lesson but when it was finished and time to meet Quinn, Brittany packed her things away and went to help Santana.

"Have you got everything?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "What about the laptop?"

"That stays in the classroom," Santana told Brittany, "The teachers keep one for each class to save me carrying it around."

"Oh okay," Brittany said, "Well, are you ready to go?" Santana nodded and walked out after Brittany with her cane. Quinn was standing outside, leaning against the wall and texting, "Hey Quinn."

"Hey," Quinn said and hugged Santana to let her know that she was there, "Ready to go?" She asked Santana. "Are you coming Brittany?"

"No, I need to go to the principal's office," Brittany said, "I need to get my locker sorted. Where um...Where is that by the way?"

"Just go down the corridor and turn left," Quinn said, pointing what way to Brittany, "See you later then," Quinn said and walked off, linking arms with Santana, "Brittany seems nice then," Quinn said.

"Hmm, she keeps helping me," Santana mumbled.

"That's nice of her," Quinn smiled.

"I don't want it though," Santana said, "Remember what happened to the last person who helped me? They just started bullying me and making fun of me afterwards, didn't they? I've had enough with trusting people who soon backstab."

"I don't think Brittany will be like that," Quinn said.

"She might be," Santana sighed, "You never know."

**So guys, what do you think of the new story? :) Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana, pass it!" Sam yelled as Santana stood on the grass, kicking a ball about on her own. Quinn smiled and grabbed hold of Santana's arms, turning so she was facing the blonde boy. "Pass it!"

"Left a bit," Quinn helped, turning Santana, "And kick." Santana kicked it and Sam caught it in his hands, "Yay, brilliant sweetie. Sam caught that one."

"Can we have something to eat now?" Santana asked, "I'm getting hungry."

"Sure, let's sit," Quinn took Santana's hand and helped her over to where they'd set the picnic area up. Santana's cane was leaning up against a tree when she played soccer with Quinn and Sam.

"Hey girl, want a sandwich?" Mercedes asked as Santana sat down. "We have cheese, ham or cheese and pickle."

"Cheese," Santana said as Mercedes handed her a cheese sandwich, "Thank you."

"Isn't that Brittany?" Tina asked, gesturing over towards the swings. Everyone, minus Santana looked and saw Brittany walking towards them with a little girl. "Hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"Taking my sister to the park," Brittany said.

"I'm Kim," the little girl waved at them all, "I'm eight."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said, "Santana has a sister near your age, she's ten though," Quinn said, placing her arm round Santana. "It's Brittany and her sister."

"I know," Santana nodded, "I can tell by her voice, I recognised it." Santana shifted uncomfortably, continuing to eat just as Finn and Rachel came over. Quinn looked at them both, smiling at Rachel but glaring at Finn.

"How do you know Mercedes hasn't put something weird and disgusting in that, San?" Finn chuckled, hands in his pockets.

"Because I wouldn't do that," Mercedes answered for Santana.

"Can we leave now?" Santana whispered quietly to Quinn, "Please?"

"Yeah, course we can," Quinn reached across for Santana's cane and handed it over to her before helping her up. Quinn helped Santana walk down the grass as Brittany and Kimberly followed them, Kimberly racing to keep up with Santana. Santana jumped as the little girl hugged her suddenly.

"Be careful with Santana," Brittany told her sister, "She can't see."

"Really?" Kimberly asked and Santana nodded faintly. "Not at all?" She shook her head. "You're really pretty, are you my sisters friend?"

"Yeah she is," Brittany spoke, "Santana's great."

"We have to go now Brittany," Quinn said, feeling Santana squeeze her hand tightly. She could sense that the Latina was beginning to feel quite anxious and just wanted to get home. "See you at school though." Brittany nodded and waved as Quinn and Santana walked off in the other direction. Quinn took Santana back to her house and Santana's ten year old sister, Jessica came running up straight away.

"Santana!" She squealed, her dark hair bouncing about, "You're home."

"Hello sweetheart," Maribel Lopez said, walking into the room, "Hi Quinn, do you fancy staying for dinner?"

"I'd like that," Quinn smiled, "Thank you." Santana and Quinn headed into the living room and Santana placed her cane at the side of the piano, sitting down at it and running her fingers along the keys. "Are you going to play something?" Quinn asked. Santana said nothing but began to play one of her favourite songs, feeling each key and playing each note perfect.

"What happened?" Jessica asked, coming into the room.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, continuing to play.

"You always play that song when you're sad," Jessica said and perched next to Santana on the piano stool, listening and watching her play.

"Just people at school," Santana told her sister, "As usual."

"Are they being mean?" Jessica asked and Santana nodded, "I'll sort them out for you Sannie, I don't like it when people are mean to you." Santana smiled, hearing her younger sister say that. "Can you teach me how to play piano? I really want to learn."

"I'm not a very good teacher," Santana said, continuing to play.

"But you taught me how to sing," Jessica said with a smile.

"Sure," Santana nodded, "When I have the time though, yeah?" Jessica nodded, resting her head on Santana's shoulder and singing along to the song that she was playing on the piano. Quinn sat on the couch and watched the sisters, listening in silence. She loved how close they both were. Santana finished her song and Jessica pressed a random key, giggling at the sound. Santana played another key and the two of them just sat laughing and playing piano together.

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone :) I loved each and every one. It's nice to know that some people think I'm talented and love my writing :) thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana gritted her teeth together as Karofsky and Azimio pushed her up against the lockers before walking away laughing. Santana held tight to her cane as she felt a hand on her arm. Someone began shouting causing the two jocks to just run off.

"Are you okay?" It was Brittany's voice.

"Fine," Santana whispered, "I'm used to it by now anyway. Was that you shouting at them?" Brittany nodded but then remembered that Santana couldn't see.

"Yeah. Why are people so horrible to you?" Brittany questioned, following Santana as she began to walk down the corridor.

"Because I can't see and they think they can take advantage of me," Santana said, "it never used to happen," she added, "Only when I lost my eyesight." She sighed deeply and Brittany felt really sorry for her.

"Weren't you born blind then?" Brittany asked. They found an empty classroom and sat down at a random table, opposite each other. Santana just shook her head, leaning her cane against the table. "So what happened?" Brittany asked. "Or don't you want to talk about it?"

"I don't mind," Santana shrugged, "It happened on New Years Eve and me, Quinn and Puck were all having a bit of fun and Puck and Quinn were messing about with fireworks..." She trailed off.

"And?" Brittany asked, encouraging her to carry on.

"They tried to get me to as well but I didn't want to," Santana said, "And one was set off and went in my eye."

"Oh my god," Brittany said in shock, her eyes widening.

"You probably look really shocked right now," Santana laughed, "I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"Did it hurt?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded and sighed to herself, "And it still does, not my eye I mean...I meant knowing that I would never be able to see again, that is the thing that hurts the most. It's why Quinn's so protective of me, she sort of blames herself."

"But you still talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Santana said, "I still talk to Puck as well, I mean it wasn't their fault and they already feel bad enough but they're my best mates and I would never stop talking to them."

"I admire you, you know?" Brittany said. "For being so brave and stuff, I'd love it if we could be friends Santana."

"Really?" Santana asked. "I thought you'd just be like everyone else, befriend me and then turn your back on me and just laugh in my face about the fact that I couldn't see."

"I'd never do that," Brittany said and shook her head, "I really like you, I wouldn't just turn on you like that, honest."

"Thanks," Santana smiled weakly at her. "Um...do you um...do you mind if I touch you? Like just your face? It helps me picture what people look like, I didn't have to do it with anyone else much because I already knew them but you're new and..."

"Sure," Brittany giggled, "I'll come over to you, okay?" Santana nodded as Brittany stood up and came round, kneeling in front of Santana. "Okay," she said. Santana reached out to try and feel for Brittany. She soon placed both of her hands on her face and on her hair, smiling as she did so.

"You're really pretty," Santana said, "I can tell. What colour's your hair?"

"Blonde," Brittany said, "And it's pretty long as well."

"What about your eyes?" Santana asked.

"Blue," Brittany said, "Like the ocean."

"Beautiful," Santana said with a smile. Santana soon heard the door open and then the sound of Quinn's voice, "Is that Quinn?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah it's me," Quinn said, coming over and taking Santana's hand, "Are you okay? I heard what Karofsky and Azimio were doing, Rachel came running and told me, you know what she's like."

"I'm fine, they slushied me earlier on today and then just shoved me," Santana said, looking quite upset but trying not to cause a fuss, "I'm fine though, Brittany helped me and we've just been talking."

"You still feel pretty sticky from the slushy sweetie," Quinn said, placing the back of her hand on Santana's cheek.

"Kurt helped me clean most of it off," Santana said. "But I didn't have any spare clothes with me, I might start bringing some."

"I might have some," Quinn said, "You can borrow them if you want." Santana nodded thankfully. "I'm sorry sweetie," Quinn apologised quietly, hugging Santana gently.

"Why are you sorry?" Santana questioned her.

"It's just my fault, isn't it?" She said quietly.

"No it isn't," Santana shook her head, "I promise you Quinn, stop it please." Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Brittany.

"Thank you Brittany for helping," she said, "it means a lot."

"No problem, I have to go now so see you both around." Quinn and Santana nodded as Brittany left, taking in everything that Santana had just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stuck some green fur for the tree leaves onto the huge piece of paper that was laid out in front of Kurt and Santana. Their English assignment was to do a presentation on the book that they'd been reading during class. Santana was with Kurt and Quinn and Quinn was making their poster visual for Santana by sticking bits on for her to feel.

"What are you writing?" Santana asked.

"Be patient," Quinn laughed as she finished writing the description but she then noticed the hurt and upset in Santana's eyes. "Here," she took Santana's hand and had her feel the pictures that she'd collaged onto the poster. "Feel that?" Santana nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"See, our poster is visual for all eyes," Kurt said proudly as Brittany came and sat next to him, "Oh hey Britt, what are you doing over here?"

"I just came to see how your poster was coming along," Brittany said, "Wow, it's well pretty."

"It's mainly for San," Quinn shrugged, "So she can see it too."

"The trees are really soft," Santana said, running her hand over the furry green paper, "And the water feels all shiny too."

"Yeah, nice huh?" Quinn questioned, loving the look on her friend's face.

"You're well creative Quinn," Brittany said.

"Well, I think our posters finished now," Quinn said, examining the poster and admiring her work, "What do you both think?" Santana was still running her hand over the paper smiling. Quinn had written the summary of the book and what they thought about it at the very top of the page but then she'd rewritten it underneath but with posters for Santana to feel so she could easily see what Quinn and Kurt had written.

"I like it," Kurt nodded, "It's brilliant."

"Me too," Santana nodded in agreement, "Can we go first?" Quinn nodded and hopped up to ask their English teacher if they were able to go first. Quinn and Kurt stood either side of Santana and let her stand in the middle of them holding their poster up.

"Do you want to say something now San?" Quinn whispered after she and Kurt had spoken about the book for a bit. Santana shook her head though, suddenly feeling all shy. "Okay, I think we're done then," Quinn said to the teacher.

"Well done you three, that was some presentation," the teacher said, "I love the poster as well, especially the pictures," she winked, knowing why they had done the pictures. "A for each of you, well done, you deserve it."

"Thank you," Santana thanked quietly as Quinn helped her back to her seat.

"You can go now if you want Santana," the teacher said, "Lesson finishes in about ten minutes so if you and Quinn want to head off, you can." Santana nodded as Quinn picked up her bag and began packing away for her. She slipped the backpack onto Santana's shoulder and handed her cane to her before helping her out of the classroom.

"What do you want to eat then?" Quinn asked once they reached the cafeteria. "We have sandwiches, chips, fries, fruit, cakes..."

"What sandwiches?" Santana asked.

"Cheese, you like cheese don't you?" Quinn said patiently and Santana nodded, "Want one of those?"

"Yes please," Santana said quietly. Quinn helped her with the rest of her lunch and the two of them then sat down at their usual table. The room slowly started filling as more and more students came in for lunch. "It's too loud," Santana mumbled holding her head in her hands.

"Hey honey, it's alright," Quinn soothed, "We can go in a bit, just let me finish my drink." Finn soon came over and pushed Santana into Quinn, causing her to scream. "Finn, you idiot!"

"What was that?" Santana panicked, bursting into tears.

"It's alright," Quinn comforted, "It was only Finn, come on, we can go," she stood up with her hand on Santana's shoulder and handed her cane over, "You're alright, come on sweetie." She helped Santana out of the cafeteria quickly, wanting to get away from Finn. Santana was still sobbing into Quinn's arm. "It's okay."

"Hey Santana, what's the matter?" Mercedes asked gently, walking over, "It's me honey, Mercedes."

"See, Mercedes will cheer you up," Quinn said, "She's good at cheering people up."

"What happened?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"Finn was just being a jerk as usual," Quinn said, "Pushing Santana without her knowing he was there and stuff, it got her all shaken up and she was already feeling anxious because of all the people."

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," Mercedes comforted, "You okay now?"

"A bit," Santana sniffled, clutching her cane, "Thank you."

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked. "Go to the quiet room?"

"Can we go and play on the computer?" Santana asked. "In the library?" Quinn nodded, thinking that was a good idea.

"See you later Mercedes," Quinn said, waving to the diva before walking off to the library with Santana. Santana linked arms with Quinn whilst using her cane at the same time to make her way there. Brittany was in there eating lunch. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Brittany. "Brittany's here," she whispered to Santana.

"Eating lunch," Brittany informed them both.

"You're not allowed to eat in the library," Santana said to Brittany whilst staring straight across at the wall.

"I don't care," Brittany shrugged, "I wanted to go on the computer."

"Sit down," Quinn told Santana, helping her sit in the seat at the computer beside Brittany.

"Have you had lunch?" Brittany asked and Santana began feeling the keys and logging in. Brittany looked and realised that every computer had a braille keyboard. It was probably so Santana was able to use any of them.

"Yeah we have," Quinn said, deciding not to tell Brittany about Finn, "We've just eaten."

"You can sit in here with me then," Brittany said with a smile, "You two did really well with your presentation and you got an A as well, that's brilliant."

"Did you do yours yet?" Santana asked as she logged on.

"Yeah we did ours when you left," Brittany said, "I got a B-."

"That's good B," Quinn praised, "Well done, that's really good."

"I guess," Brittany shrugged. "Do you need help with that game Santana?" Brittany asked. Santana hated to admit it but she faintly nodded her head. "Sure, look, let me take your hand," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand gently and helping her with the computer mouse, "Wow San, you're getting lots of points here."

"How many?" Santana asked.

"566 so far," Brittany said with a smile, "Well done." Quinn just sat and watched, leaving the two alone for a while. It was the first time in ages, she had seen Santana smile with someone who wasn't her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't wait for my sleepover this weekend with Santana," Brittany said excitedly as she sat at the kitchen table with her eight year old sister Kimberly. Kimberly was eating her cornflakes in silence whilst Brittany was just rambling on. Their mom had already headed off to work so Brittany needed to take Kim to school before going to school herself. "She's a really big Harry Potter fan like myself so I'm going to decorate my bedroom just like Hogwarts, the exact colours and everything."

"Isn't Santana your friend who can't see?" Kimberly asked and Brittany nodded. "Then why do they have to be the exact colours? She can't see them."

"They...They just do, that's all," Brittany said, standing up from her chair, "Come on, we need to get to school." Kimberly nodded, finished off her cereal and ran to get her sneakers on. Brittany couldn't wait to get to school. As soon as she had dropped Kimberly off and arrived at school, she ran straight over to Quinn and Santana who were at their lockers.

"Hey Brittany," Quinn greeted so Santana knew that Brittany was there.

"Hey Santana," Brittany said, ignoring Quinn, "Do you want to sleep over at my house this weekend? We can stay up late and play games and stuff, it'll be really fun."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Please," Brittany begged, "It'll be sooo much fun. You can come too Quinn if you like." Quinn turned to Santana waiting for her to answer and the Latina soon nodded her head with a smile. "Yay! Also, I have a surprise for you," she winked before skipping off down the corridor.

"You okay?" Quinn asked Santana. "San?"

"Yeah, just nervous," Santana admitted quietly, "I've never slept over at anyones house apart from yours but I've known you for a long time."

"Hey, I'm going aren't I?" Quinn reminded her and slammed her locker door shut, "You'll be fine with me there, don't worry about it honey."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

"Okay and ready!" Brittany said entering her bedroom with Quinn and Santana close behind her. "It looks like Hogwarts, I decorated it with the exact same colours and the same sort of decoration, there's even a Griffindor banner."

"Thanks," Santana said shyly, holding Quinn's hand.

"That's really nice of you Brittany," Quinn said, "Come over here San," she took Santana over and had her feel the Harry Potter banner, "That's the banner, that was nice of Britt wasn't it? And she remembered you like Harry Potter as well."

"Yeah," Santana nodded.

"Hey I have board games!" Brittany said. "Snakes and Ladders! Santana, you can go first." Brittany set up the board and passed the dice to Santana. She rolled them both, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "You got a three and a six, that adds up nine so you have to move nine spaces, here's your counter, you were red right?" She handed the red counter to Santana, "Do you want me to move it for you?"

"I don't want to play anymore," Santana whispered. She stood up and went to the bed, tripping over the snakes and ladders box as she went.

"Santana, are you okay?" Brittany panicked before Quinn could say anything. "Oh my god, you fell, I should have moved the box, how would you know it was there?"

"I'm fine," Santana said, brushing herself down.

"Should I call your mom?" Brittany asked. "What's her number?"

"I'm fine. I just fell, haven't you ever fallen?" Santana snapped.

"Yeah but you're..."

"Blind!" Santana yelled. "Yes, I know!"

"Santana," Quinn whispered calmly.

"I'm sorry," Brittany apologised, "I was just trying to help."

"I know, you've been trying to help all evening and frankly it's driving me crazy!" Santana yelled, standing up and searching around for her cane. She soon found it and took hold of it, "I want to go home."

"But I put so much thought into this sleepover," Brittany said, "Please stay Santana, we can do something else, whatever you like."

"I can't even see the decoration, I can't play anything because I can't see it and I don't feel comfortable because I don't know where I am," Santana said, sounding close to tears, "Now I want to go home, please."

"I'll call your mom to come and get us," Quinn offered and Santana nodded thankfully, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Santana," Brittany apologised again and came to sit beside her as Quinn called Mrs Lopez to come and collect them, "I just wanted to be your friend and I wanted this night to be special. Please forgive me, maybe next time we can do the sleepover at your house instead. Would that be okay?"

"Maybe," Santana whispered.

"Okay, your mom's on her way," Quinn said, "You okay?" Santana nodded.

"Sorry," Santana said to Brittany, "I just...I get uncomfortable in places I don't know and I hate being fussed over, I can't stand it. I know you were only trying to help but...why don't you come back to mine?"

"I think you need space from me for tonight," Brittany said, hanging her head, "I'll just stay here, another time though."

"No, come over," Santana said, "Just promise me you won't be a total pain like you were just now," she laughed.

"Promise," Brittany giggled and linked pinkies with Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

"But we always leave ten minutes early," Quinn pointed out to the teacher, "You know how anxious and nervous San gets in the crowds, why aren't we allowed to leave?" It was time for Assembly and Quinn was in the middle of an argument with Mr Schue and Principal Figgins about her and Santana leaving early.

"Because this is an important assembly where everyone needs to stay the whole time," Principal Figgins said, "It's about the safety and the security of the school."

"Can't you write it down for us?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry Quinn," Mr Schue apologized and shook his head. "Come on, in you go." Quinn linked Santana's arm and helped her into the gymnasium for the start of assembly. She helped her sit down and placed her cane at the side of her. Quinn could see Santana fidgeting and getting anxious during the whole of assembly so she gently took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was soon time to go and everyone all at once began rushing out with excitement. Even Quinn disappeared.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked and with all the screaming, Santana couldn't hear who it was. She began crying and shaking, not sure where she was going. "It's me, Brittany."

"Brittany?" Santana managed through her tears. "Where's Quinn?"

"Come on, we can go and find her," Brittany kindly handed her cane to her and took her hand. Santana stood up with her and walked with her out the room, sniffling slightly. Quinn was literally just coming their way.

"San!" Quinn yelled, hugging her tightly. "Where the hell were you?"

"I couldn't find you," Santana cried, hugging Quinn back, "Brittany found me."

"Thanks Britt," Quinn smiled at Brittany and turned back to Santana, "Are you okay now?"

"I think so," Santana nodded, feeling around for Brittany. She finally touched her face and smiled, giving her a gentle hug, "Thank you Brittany."

"Don't mention it," Brittany said, rubbing her back, "I love to help. What class do we have next?"

"Art class," Quinn said, her arm round Santana's shoulder, "Come on, let's go before we're all late." They nodded and walked off towards the Art classroom. All the students were already in there but the teacher didn't seem to mind that they were late. Quinn helped Santana sit down and lean her cane against the wall whilst Brittany sat beside them.

"Okay so we are going to be doing still life painting today," the teacher said. There was either a bowl of fruit or a vase of flowers on each table. Brittany, Quinn and Santana had a bowl of fruit. Brittany watched as Quinn got Santana's sheet of paper and a bowl of buttons. She began gluing down each button in the shape of the fruit and the bowl before handing it back to Santana and getting on with her own painting. Santana then began painting but staying inside the buttons every time she felt one.

"That looks great Santana," Brittany said, Santana smiled at her, feeling another button and painting inside of the outline Quinn had made. "Do you like Art class?"

"Yeah, I love it," Santana said, continuing to paint, "does it look good?"

"It looks fantastic sweetie," Quinn said, looking over at how well Santana was doing with staying inside the outline of the buttons. "A star in my opinion," she laughed.

"I bet it's not that good," Santana said.

"Well done Santana," the art teacher said, walking past their table, "That looks wonderful, who did the buttons for you?"

"Quinn," Santana told her. The teacher then winked at Quinn and thanked her quietly before moving on to the next table. "Where's the yellow paint?" Santana asked, going to paint the banana.

"Here," Brittany smiled and handed over the yellow paint pot. "There you go." Santana felt around and stuck the paintbrush into the bar before continuing to paint. Brittany helped her find the rest of the colours.

"Done," Santana said once she had finished the painting.

"Let me see," Quinn said, taking the painting from Santana, "Wow, that's brill Santana, you worked hard on that."

"Think it's good?" Santana asked.

"It's amazing, have a look Brittany," Quinn said, handing it to the blonde. Brittany took it from Quinn and had a look.

"Aw, that's way better than mine," Brittany laughed, handing it to Santana, "You're better than me, you are."

"Thanks guys," San thanked them shyly. They had glee club after Art class which Santana was really pleased about. As soon as Brittany and Quinn sat down, Santana took a seat at the piano and began playing a nice song for the two of them, singing along to it as well.

**Okay guys so what do you think about my stories where Santana has a disability? Had a new idea where maybe Quinn's either doing work experience at the school and Santana has a severe disability causing her to act out loads and stuff or that idea but Quinn isn't on work experience? What do you think? **

**That or a story where Santana is seventeen and has a daughter with severe autism.**

**Any of those ideas seem of interest to you at all? **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay everybody off the bus," Mr Schue said as everyone climbed off of the bus, along with Miss Pillsbury and Holly Holliday. They all stood in front of some huge, old castle. The best part of school was always the field trips and here they were visiting an old, historical castle. Quinn held tightly to Santana's hand, Brittany also standing next to them. "If you'd all like to come this way."

"Morning class," one of the tour guides smiled, "My name is Jackie and I will be your tour guide today, we will be going all the way up to the top of this castle and there are lots of steps so do be careful on the way up."

"How many steps?" A student asked, raising her hand.

"Probably over five hundred," Jackie said, "It's a long way up and they are very narrow as well so do be careful."

"I'm not going," Santana whispered nervously, clutching her cane and squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Not even with your cane?" Quinn questioned, "And I'll be there too." Santana just shook her head.

"She has to ruin it for everyone, doesn't she?" Finn scoffed, overhearing their conversation and folding his arms across his chest angrily, "Well, I am certainly going up to the top."

"She can't see!" Quinn reminded him loudly.

"You don't have to go up Santana," Holly said, "You can stay down here if you want, yeah?" Santana faintly nodded, noticing Brittany staring at them, "Are you going to go up Quinn?"

"I'd rather stay with San, I want someone else with her, make sure she's okay and all," Quinn said with a small and disappointed smile.

"I'll stay down here with her," Brittany offered kindly, "I don't want to go up anyway, I'm scared of heights." Quinn didn't look too sure. "She'll be fine with me and Holly, I really don't want to go up Quinn and I don't want you to miss out."

"Go Quinn," Santana whispered to her friend, "I'll be alright."

"Sure?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded. "Alright," Quinn squeezed Santana's hand and turned to follow the others.

"Has she gone?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "Just me, you and Holly. Are you sad about not going up Santana?"

"Little bit," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "But I'm kind of used to it now, not many places I go to have elevators and all." Brittany felt sorry for Santana, knowing the things she had to miss out on. Reaching across, she took her hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Will you two be okay out here?" Holly asked. "I'm just popping in to look at the gift shop if that's okay."

"That's fine," Santana said, "I'm fine with Brittany." Holly gave Santana's shoulder a rub and headed into the castle. Brittany helped Santana over to a rock and the two of them sat down on it. "Are you sure you didn't want to go up?" Santana asked.

"I don't like heights," Brittany admitted, "And up there, I'd probably have a panic attack most likely. I didn't want to come on the trip anyway."

"Neither did I really," Santana said, "I knew we were going up a castle and I knew there'd be no elevator but part of me hoped there would."

"Then why did you come?" Brittany asked.

"Because I didn't want Finn making any comments, or anyone else for that matter," Santana confessed, "They wouldn't let it go if I didn't come on this trip, what about you?"

"I came because you came," Brittany said, "I really like you and I wanted to help and stuff and I like spending time with you."

"That's nice," Santana smiled, "Not many people are like that because they don't understand the fact that I'm blind, they all show me stuff, stuff they know I can't see but think are cool anyway so it's like they're rubbing it in my faces."

"That's not a true friend though, is it?" Brittany asked. "That's just horrible, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," Santana sighed, "I didn't before but I know now, that is." Holly soon came back out of the gift shop with a bag.

"Hey you two, I got you something," Holly said, handing a small keyring to Brittany with a picture of the castle on, "That's for you Brittany and Santana, this is for you." She took out a book on the history of the castle and handed it to her. Santana ran her hands over it and gasped.

"It's in Braille!" Santana yelled, "History of the castle," she read, running her hands over it, "They have it in Braille."

"Yeah," Holly said, "I asked and they said that you're not the first person to have come here, I said you were a bit sad about not going up and that selling Braille edition of the books were a good idea."

"Thank you," Santana smiled thankfully at her. "Best field trip ever."

"Even if you didn't go up?" Brittany giggled.

"Yeah," Santana laughed, "What did you get?"

"A keyring with the castle on it," Brittany said, "I love it, thanks Holly."

"Come on, it's getting quite cold out here," Holly said, "Let's hop onto the bus and wait for the others, if you're lucky I might ask the bus driver if we can have a small drive round the country and I will give you a little historical talk on the place." Brittany laughed and helped Santana down from the rock, walking her back over to the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

New Years Eve was always the worst time of year for Santana, ever since the accident anyway. Whilst everyone was planning to go and see the big ball drop in Times Square in New York, Santana just wanted to stay at home.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked and came to sit beside Santana as the lot of them gathered in Rachel's living room. Christmas had passed and it was now two days before New Years Eve. Everyone was talking about it but Santana had been silent for about ten minutes now.

"I just hate this time of year," Santana whispered quietly, recognising Brittany's voice and shrugging her shoulders. "It's when the accident happened, you know?"

"Oh," Brittany whispered, "Yeah, I...I forgot," she choked up, forgetting that Santana had told her about that. "We don't have to go."

"I don't want you to miss out," Santana said, "You've never seen it before."

"I'm not bothered," Brittany said, "Why don't you come over to my house? Or we can do your house if you're more comfortable with that?"

"Do you mind?"

"No," Brittany smiled, "Course not, why don't we do your house? We can hire a movie, order in a pizza and have a girly night with just the two of us yeah?" Santana nodded, liking that idea. "Great, I can't wait."

* * *

"So, I ordered a mix of different pizzas," Brittany said, sitting on the couch beside Santana and placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table, "Cheese and tomato, ham and pineapple, chicken, pepperoni and a vegetarian so we can just mix and match and tuck in."

"God Britt, we're going to be fat," Santana laughed, "Which is which?"

"Cheese and tomato is at six o clock, ham and pineapple at three o clock, chicken at twelve o clock, pepperoni at nine o clock and vegetarian is at four o clock. Does that make sense?" She asked, seeing Santana feeling round.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Thank you, that helped a lot Britt. So what movie are we watching?"

"Whatever you want to watch," Brittany said, knowing that Santana couldn't see what was going on.

"Um...What about Mean Girls?" Santana asked. "I've seen that loads so I can kind of tell what's going on and stuff now, I don't need to see."

"I wish I was as brave as you," Brittany said.

"You know what bravery is Britt?" Santana asked. "It's being afraid of something but not letting that stand in the way." Brittany smiled at that. "Come on, let's put Mean Girls in. It should be in the basket on the floor, next to the TV." Brittany got down on the floor and looked through the box. She soon found Mean Girls and slipped it into the DVD player, pressing play. They ate the pizza and watched the movie until there was a loud bang and Santana jumped, whimpering a little.

"It...It's okay San," Brittany tried her best to comfort her, "It's fireworks, it's okay, please don't cry."

"I...I just don't like it Britt," Santana cried, holding her hands over her ears, "It just brings back memories, I don't like it."

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Maribel Lopez called, coming downstairs with Jessica. Usually, Jessica was asleep but this year she wanted to stay up to watch the clock strike midnight. "Is she okay?"

"She doesn't like the fireworks," Brittany informed Santana's mom, "I don't know what to do."

"Santana, it's mom," Maribel said, walking over and pulling her eldest into a hug, "It's alright, they can't hurt you, you're inside with me, Brittany and Jess." Jessica came and crawled onto the couch, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You're alright."

"I just don't like it," Santana sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest, "I...I lost my eyesight because of fireworks and now I...I can't see them and it really scares me."

"I know sweetie," Maribel said, "But you're safe down here with Brittany, she can look after you can't she?" Santana faintly nodded as Brittany stroked at her hair. "Do you want me to stay down here with you?"

"No," Santana shook her head and wiped her tears, "I'll be okay."

"Call me if you need anything," Maribel kissed her and went back upstairs whilst Jessica stayed on the couch between Santana and Brittany.

"Are you okay Sannie?" Jessica asked and Santana nodded. Jessica then knelt on the floor and switched on her CD player, A Whole New World playing. "My Disney CD!" Jessica squealed.

"I love this song!" Brittany said and ran over to Jessica, taking the little girls hands and slow dancing with her. Jessica giggled, following along and copying Brittany's dance moves. "Hey, you're good kid."

"Santana's go now," Jessica said, "Come on Santana."

"Come on San," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand and helping her up. She led her into the centre of the living room and danced along with her to Jessica's Disney CD. "You're a great dancer."

"Think so?" Santana laughed.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "So, feel any better?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, are you okay now?" Quinn asked Santana as the two of them stood in the living room. Rachel was having a party as her dad's were out, a party that included alcohol. She wanted something that Santana could go to seeing as she couldn't go with them on New Year's Eve. Santana just faintly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you."

"It's fine," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders, "Brittany was with me, and Jessica. I was fine, honestly."

"If you're sure," Quinn smiled and placed an arm round her shoulder. Brittany then came dancing her way over, getting up close to Santana and hugging her. "Britt?"

"Who is it?" Santana whimpered, smelling the alcohol and trying to pull away from the tall blonde.

"It's alright sweetie, it's just Brittany," Quinn reassured her friend.

"I love you!" Brittany squealed, kissing Santana hard on the cheek.

"Please don't," Santana began feeling really uncomfortable.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany wouldn't let go.

"I want to go home," Santana whined, cuddling close to Quinn, "Can we go home?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded and handed Santana's cane over, helping her up from the couch, "Come on," she didn't say anything to Brittany but just led Santana out of the house. "Are you okay?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "I just started feeling uncomfortable, with Brittany like that and I could smell the alcohol but couldn't see her and you know?"

"It's alright," Quinn soothed, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Quinn helped Santana into the passenger seat of her car and drove her back home to her house. Surprisingly, Brittany was at school the next day but she had been complaining of a hangover the whole time. Santana was sitting in the library, reading her Braille copy of Pretty Little Liars when Brittany walked in.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered, walking over. "It's Brittany, can I talk to you?"

"Why?" Santana asked as Brittany took the seat next to her.

"Quinn told me that you felt quite uncomfortable last night, when I was drunk," Brittany said, "And I...I didn't realise and I do really regret that because I have a banging headache." Santana didn't answer her but continued to read. "I'm sorry Santana, if you said it made you uncomfortable I would have stopped."

"But you wouldn't have cared or listened because you were drunk at the time," Santana said.

"I really am sorry," Brittany apologised, "Am I forgiven?"

"When you were drunk, you said something," Santana said, "You...You said that you love me."

"Yeah well I do," Brittany smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "You're my best friend."

"But...But then you asked me if I'd be your girlfriend," Santana continued, "Is that true?" Brittany was silent. She glanced down at the floor and bit her lower lip nervously. "Brittany, can you say something? Did you say that because you were drunk or..."

"No," Brittany sighed, "I meant it, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Santana asked her. "You already apologised for getting drunk."

"No, I...I'm sorry that I asked you to be my girlfriend," Brittany said.

"You don't need to be sorry," Santana said, "I've been a lesbian for as long as I can remember Brittany," she giggled, causing Brittany to look up, "So it doesn't bother me when girls ask me out, I've never had it before though."

"So, I'm the first one to ask?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "Well, will you?"

"I don't know," Santana said, "I guess, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you promise me not to get drunk like that again, when I'm around anyway," she said, "I don't want to ruin our friendship Brittany, I really like you."

"I promise too," Brittany said, "So, are we girlfriends then?"

"Indeed we are," Santana smiled to herself.

"I'm going to hug you now, okay?" Brittany said, getting up and going to wrap her arms round Santana, kissing her cheek, "You're the best Santana, do you know that?"

"No I didn't know that," Santana laughed, "You're not too bad yourself though."

"Can we not go to class?" Brittany asked. "I just want to spend more time with you."

"I've never skipped class before Brittany and I'm not going to start now, you can walk me though yeah?" Brittany nodded as Santana closed her book. Brittany reached for her cane and handed it to her before packing Santana's stuff up and helping her up. "Thank you, which way's the door?" Santana asked, slipping her bag onto her back.

"To your right," Brittany said. Santana turned and held her cane out, whilst linking arms with Brittany. The two of them then left the library arm in arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany was at Santana's house for the day and she was currently lying on Santana's bed, flicking through a text book and sighing to herself. Santana was sat next to her, chucking a ball up in the air and catching it. Brittany was amazed that she hadn't dropped it yet.

"I need to get a good grade on this math test or I'll never get into college," Brittany groaned, running her hands down her face.

"You don't have to worry about college just yet," Santana told her.

"Easy for you to say, you get straight A's," Brittany sighed deeply, "I'm just not smart Santana."

"Course you are," Santana said, "You just don't have enough confidence or self esteem, you need to think more of yourself."

"I'm not very good at that," Brittany mentioned and shrugged her shoulders as Santana dropped the ball for the first time. Brittany giggled a little and bent down to pick it up, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Santana thanked her, "What do you want to do anyway? Like what sort of thing at college?"

"I want to do dancing," Brittany said, "I'd love to be a professional dancer."

"You'd be so good at that," Santana smiled, imaging Brittany dancing on a stage in front of a huge audience or even teaching little children how to dance at some sort of dance school. "I quite fancy working with blind kids," Santana said.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Because I obviously know what it's like to be blind, I mean, I haven't been blind that long so I know my way around school and my house and stuff quite well but imagine those poor young children who were born blind. They know nothing, not even what their parents look like and they're really young as well."

"You don't know what I look like," Brittany whispered, "What's that like?"

"Hard, I must admit," Santana said, "But I cope, I can still tell you're beautiful."

"That's sweet," Brittany smiled, "Are you good at Algebra?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "Want me to help you?"

"Please," Brittany said. Santana helped Brittany out with the rest of her homework, with Brittany reading out the questions and the different sums and Santana telling her the way to work it out. With Santana breaking down each sum for her, Brittany was able to do her homework. "You break the questions down way easier than anyone else."

"I've always been a pretty good teacher to be honest," Santana said.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled and closed her book. She sat upright and slowly leaned in, pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana looked pretty shocked but stayed where she was, allowing Brittany to kiss her. They were dating now after all.

"Wow," Santana said in shock when Brittany pulled away from her, "That was nice, you're a really good kisser."

"You are as well considering you say no one asks you out," Brittany said, "Is that really true? Have you never had a relationship before?"

"Nope," Santana said and shook her head, "Never. I'm used to it by now, I mean, you don't NEED a relationship do you?"

"Well no," Brittany said, "But you're so pretty, it's just a slight shock for me I guess."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Brittany said. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and you say that I need more self esteem."

"Sorry," Santana apologised, "It's just, no one apart from my mom has said that to me and I don't think that really counts. I'm really glad I met you, I know we didn't get off to a great start, I just don't trust people easily."

"That's understandable," Brittany said, "Can I give you another kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Santana laughed. Brittany leant forwards again, kissing Santana passionately on the lips. She pushed Santana down onto the bed and ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth, groaning with each breath she took. The pair soon stopped kissing and just lay on the bed beside each other, cuddling close in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid guys :(**

Graduation came round quicker than everyone expected. The whole of glee were all sitting in the choir room, reminiscing and talking about their years at McKinley. They were talking about the times that they'd miss and everybody said the exact same thing, that they would miss the times in the choir room.

"I can't believe I actually graduated," Brittany said.

"You're smarter than you think sweetie," Santana said, feeling around for her face before kissing her cheek. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I am," Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Come on lovebirds," Quinn giggled, putting her red hat on and putting Santana's on for her as well, "we best get to the hall, you guys ready?" Everyone nodded as they all had a group hug before making their way to the hall. Rachel was called up first and as usual, she was pretty confident about it. She went up, grabbed her scroll and joined Finn and Puck. Puck was playing guitar and Finn was drumming whilst the two of them sang 'Glory Days.'

"Santana Lopez," Principal Figgins called.

"Come on," Brittany handed Santana her cane and linked arms with her, helping her up onto the stage. Everyone cheered as Brittany led her over to Miss Pillsbury. She then collected her scroll, moved the tassel and walked over to Rachel, Brittany helping her all the way. Rachel then looked after Santana whilst Brittany went over. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered on stage, Brittany remaining at Santana's side with a tight arm round her waist. The audience clapped and the students all threw their red hats up into the air.

* * *

"It was a good idea celebrating with a film and some food," Santana said as she and Brittany walked out of the cinema, "although the film was poorly written and the actors were terrible."

"Yeah," Brittany giggled and nodded in agreement, "that's true."

"Where's the ticket guy?" Santana asked.

"To your left," Brittany said. Santana walked to her left with her cane and handed her headset over that she'd used for the film. She thanked him and walked out with Brittany. "We should get to Rachel's now, we're already late."

"Good idea," Santana said. "She'll go mad if we don't show up at her party."

When they got to Rachel's house, they'd found that Rachel had actually put balloons up outside, causing them both to giggle. Brittany opened the door and the two of them walked inside, smiling at the amount of happy people that were crowded in her house.

"Yay! You guys made it!" Rachel squealed, running over. "Why are you late?"

"We needed quality girlfriend time," Santana said, recognising Rachel's voice. She then reached across and held Brittany's hand tightly, "so we grabbed some food and watched a movie."

"A very bad movie," Brittany rephrased and Santana nodded.

"Well, you're here now," Rachel smiled, "come on, let's celebrate. Everybody grab a drink and take a seat." Brittany walked Santana into the living room where they saw the others playing spin the bottle.

"Can we play?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, pull up a seat!" Puck yelled. The girls sat next to each other on the floor and Brittany placed Santana's cane by the side of the couch as Puck span the bottle round. It landed straight on Santana. "Santana, it landed on you," he told her.

"Oh great," Santana mumbled sarcastically, running a hand through her hair, "dare."

"Oooo, brave girl," Mercedes laughed.

"Okay, go easy on her guys," Quinn said protectively.

"Ignore her," Santana said, "hit me with it Puck."

"Okay I dare you to down four shots of Tequila without anything with it," Puck said, winking at her, "think you can do it?" Santana nodded bravely as they got it all ready for her. Brittany handed her the first glass and she downed it, with three more straight after. "Wow Lopez, I'm impressed."

"God!" Santana winced, scrunching up her face, "man, that was disgusting."

When they'd finished the game of truth or dare, they did karaoke. Quinn and Santana were up for a duet with each other. Quinn scrolled through the songs and put one on.

"Know it?" She asked as it began playing.

"Yeah but I don't know the words," Santana said.

"That's why the words come up on the screen," Finn said without thinking and everyone stared at him, Rachel nudging him in the rib, "Santana, sorry, I...I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't think."

"Nice going Finn," Quinn snapped.

"It's fine," Santana told her, "he said sorry, it's fine. Just...Just choose a song I know the words to please," she said quietly and Quinn nodded, going to change the song. "Is it okay if me and Britt do a song with each other after this?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded. "Good, we need our girlfriend time."

"Course you do," Quinn giggled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Are you scared of the future?" Brittany asked as she and Santana lay wide awake that night. Everyone had agreed to spend the night at Rachel's but Santana and Brittany were the only ones awake. "I am."

"Me too," Santana said, "But it'll be fine, I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I want to work with blind kids, I want to marry you and I want to have kids."

"I want to marry you too," Brittany said, scanning the room of sleeping people, "I like it, just us."

"It's nice," Santana smiled, "do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Santana," Brittany smiled back, kissing her on the lips passionately, "I know we will."

And they were. Santana and Brittany grew up with each other. Brittany worked at a dance studio, teaching children how to dance, Santana got a job working with blind children and the two of them got married and had their first kid, a daughter called Lily-May and although Santana never saw what their daughter looked like, she didn't mind because she knew that she was beautiful and she had never been happier.

**The End! Hope you liked this story guys :)**


End file.
